


you’re the best I’ve ever had / yungblud

by callitcasualsabotage



Category: Yungblud
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penetration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, written in third person but a yungblud x reader if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callitcasualsabotage/pseuds/callitcasualsabotage
Summary: Dom and his girl have a little fun in the bathroom at a public event.
Relationships: Yungblud/Original Female Character(s), Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s), Yungblud/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	you’re the best I’ve ever had / yungblud

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series about Dom and my ofc Iris Green. You can also find this work and more on my tumblr @callitcasualsabotage !!!

He propped her up on top of the sink, the marble cold against her flustered hot skin, and stood between her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He was kissing her hard and infuriatingly slow, their tongues fighting for dominance and their teeth clashing lightly as he held her head, his fingers interlocked in her hair to keep her up and as close to him as humanly possible as he continued to kiss her passionately, hovering over her; his other hand running down her body and grabbing anywhere he could.

He trailed his hot mouth down her neck, sucking and biting at her soft skin and breathing her in; wishing he could stay in that moment forever, just him and her on that stupidly lavish bathroom in the middle of the event she had invited him to. Even though he had not wanted to go, she had seemed very excited when she asked him to go with her and he was the kind of person that would do anything to make sure the people he loved were happy; so he tried to keep his cool and put on a smile the whole night while she looked at him with her big doe eyes, all legs and dizzying curves in that tiny little dress as she danced around, drink in hand, his hand on her waist as she leaned on him to whisper in his ear over the loud music; her closeness and touch driving him mad all night as he waited impatiently for the moment to finally leave and just be the two of them.

After a couple of hours of sitting through that hell, he had had more than enough. He got up from his seat, excusing himself to go to the restroom so he could cool down as she eyed him suspiciously. She followed him soon after, knowing something was up with him and that’s how they ended up having a heated make out in a private bathroom down one of the empty halls of the venue.

She closed her hand around his hair that was getting a little too long and pulled at it in pure pleasure as she moaned. He grunted hungrily against her chest in return, leaving little kisses on the skin at the edge of the fabric of her dress, pulling it down to expose her breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples. His hands ran up and down her legs, grabbing and stroking at her thighs, moving higher and higher to where she needed him the most. Her breath got caught and she felt her stomach drop in anticipation as his hands got under her dress and he hooked his fingers on her lace underwear, pulling them slowly down her legs as he brought his head up and stared intensely into her eyes; her beautiful bright eyes that always looked sweetly and kindly into his and where now filled with pure lust. 

“Touch me, Dom. I need to feel you, please.” She whispered in a sweet, pleading tone that somehow now sounded so filthy.

She didn’t have to ask twice. He connected their lips back together into a harsh and sloppy kiss; one of his hands holding her chin and the other running up her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. He grabbed her thigh and spread her legs on top of the marble counter to give him better access, finally pressing his fingers to her pulsing clit, rubbing tight circles, and she moaned against his mouth as he pleasured her. 

He groaned as he swept his fingers down her folds and felt how wet she was; how wet he had made her from just his kisses, and he grinded his frontside against her bare thigh, his throbbing erection painfully stretching his already tight pants. He pushed two of his fingers into her tight hole, stretching her out and drawing pleasure-filled whimpers out of her plump lips. She bit down hard on her lower lip and grabbed him by the shoulders just to stay up as he moved his fingers in and out of her, stroking her warm walls as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

“Dominic,” she whimpered pulling away from his lips. “I need your tongue, please, baby.”

He smiled sweetly at her petition and with a sweet peck on her lips got down on his knees, happy to oblige. “Whatever you want, love.”

And suddenly his tongue was kissing her clit as his thumb ghosted over her opening, her head rolling back from the sensation; a smirk on his face as he tasted her sweet juices. She interlocked her fingers in his hair and tugged at it, lightly scratching his scalp, and he moaned against her at the action. She looked down at him, his eyes closed, long eyelashes resting against his cheeks, his nose buried on her lower belly as he lapped at her folds, enjoying the taste of her and the sounds coming from her mouth.

“You taste so good, baby.”

She blushed at his dirty word, biting down on her lip. “Dom, I need to feel you inside me, now.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. He got up from his knees and picked her up, pulling her down from the counter and back on her feet. He wrapped his hands around her waist and turned her around, facing the mirror where their eyes met for a second; his full of lust and hungry for her. As quick as their gazes met they broke apart when Dominic bent her over, her nipples perking up as he pressed her exposed chest against the cold marble.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, his voice deep and sultry. “Now, you’re gonna be a good girl and look at yourself in the mirror while I fuck you, yeah?”

She nodded excitedly and bit down on her lip as she searched for his eyes in the mirror, his soft green orbs darker under the dim light of the bathroom, staring lovingly down at her.

She loved him. God, she fucking loved him. She had never met anyone quite like him in her whole life; so full of love and compassion and committed to make the world a better place as much as he could. He was as good and as giving in his day to day life as he was on their intimate moments like this. He was aggressive but not too aggressive; he liked to push her to her limits but not to the point where she would feel uncomfortable; he was a giver at heart. Most of the time he just wanted to praise her and let her know how good she made him feel; but he always, always, made sure she was comfortable and having a good time and would take advantage of the moment to remind her just how good she was to him and how much he adored her.

Dom quickly unzipped his pants and didn’t even bother to take them off, too into the moment and completely entranced by her to care. He pulled himself out of his straining boxers and with a few pumps, hunching her dress up on her hips for better access, pushed inside of her, slipping past her slick folds with a deep moan; fucking her slowly at first, enjoying the dizzying sensation of finally being inside her after the long unnerving night. 

He started moving faster soon enough, pounding in and out of her, deep and rough, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck to keep her still and steady when her knees started to wobble from the intense pleasure.

“Tell me how good I make you feel.” He whispered.

“Dom,” she said trying to catch her breath. “you feel so good baby, I’m gonna cum, please.” 

He brought a hand around her, searching for her clit and rubbing fast as he continued to pound into her, mouth wide open and eyes rolling back.

He was moaning and praising her, telling her how good she felt and what a good girl she always was for him as he made her watch him in the mirror. She absolutely adored how vocal he was and it drove her absolutely crazy that it was all because and for her and her only. And as they looked at each other in the mirror, their faces scrunched up in pure pleasure and completely intoxicated by each other, he sent her over the edge, finally cumming with his name on her lips.

He came inside her with a long moan right after her, filling her up just the way he liked it; his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and mouth wide open. With a satisfied sigh she pressed her face on the cold marble in hopes to cool down her red flustered cheeks and chuckled, a big smile appearing on her face at the thought of what had just happened. 

“Come on love, let’s get you cleaned up and let’s get out of here.” He said still coming down from his high. 

He pecked her on her butt and pulled her dress back down to its place as he took her hand on his and pulled her up to him. “They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Oh, I’m sure they know where we are.” She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him softly on the lips with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
